The Girl Who Lived
by forbidden-love63
Summary: Hermione Granger lived a horrible life with her Aunt and Uncle Winkle on Private Drive. Her cousin was evil, her books were her only friends, and strange things keep happening to her. One day she gets a letter that changes everything. What happens if the Boy Who Lived never existed? This is, The Girl Who Lived. A muggle born witch with a destiny far bigger than she imagined.


The Girl Who Lived

"Get up!" the door rattled on its hinges against the angry pounding of Aunt Merida's fist. Hermione Granger's eyes shot open, her chest rising and falling sharply with her labored breaths. The nightmare this time had been so vivid. The sound of screams, and a flash of blinding green light. She lay there in the dim sunlight, staring up at the ceiling as her pounding heart slowed and the dream began to fade as all dreams do. Sitting up, she lowered her legs over the side of the bed and sat there in a daze. The nightmare had started coming more often, almost every night. It made her dread going to sleep, putting it off as long as she could with summer homework and reading.

Suddenly the door rattled again, making her jump.

"Are you up yet?!" Her Aunt shrieked.

Hermione winced at the grating sound and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Yes Aunty, I am awake." She called in a groggy voice. The doorknob rattled as it was unlocked from the outside.

"Well then hurry up and get downstairs then! You need to start cooking breakfast!" Hermione sighed and stood up. "And for heaven's sake don't burn the bacon." She snarled. "I want everything to be perfect on my Mina's special day." Hermione buried her face in her hands and groaned softly. "What was that?" Aunt Merida snapped.

"Nothing Aunt Merida. I will be down in a moment."

A moment later her footsteps stomped away. Mina's birthday. How could she have forgotten? Reaching under her bed she fumbled around until she found her pink fuzzy slippers. They were old and slightly tattered from use, but they were warm. Mina had received them for Christmas one year, and when she threw a tantrum about how they "weren't the proper shade of pink" Aunt Merida had immediately taken them back to the store to return them, only to be told they were nonrefundable. So Mina had received brand new pair of pink slippers with fake gems on them, and Hermione got her hand me downs. Hermione was delighted, but she didn't let it show on her face until she had gotten them up to her room and tried them on. She wore them around the room the rest of the day and hid them under her bed for weeks, terrified Mina would one day demand that she give them back. Finally she began wearing them out of the room, surprised that no one even mentioned them.

Slipping them on, she made her way over to her old dresser. The paint was flaking and the drawers were almost impossible to get open. Perched on top was an ancient looking mirror that was cracked in the lower right hand corner. Her uncle had picked it up at a garage sale one day, after years of Hermione begging. Before, her clothes always ended up on the floor. There was no closet in her room because it really wasn't a room at all. It was a tiny office that her Aunt and Uncle had shoved a tiny bed in. The only good part of it was the little window looking out over the garden. It wasn't for the lack of space. There was a spare bedroom down the hall, but her Aunt had stated haughtily that that room was for guests. Mina had smirked at this, adding that only "important" people could sleep in there. Why would they waste it on her?

Prying the drawer open she quickly changed into a faded white flowered shirt and a dark blue knee length skirt. More hand me downs from Mina. There was a small hole at the bottom of the shirt. Hermione rolled it up absently, knowing her Aunt would go into a rage if she saw it. She would scream about how Hermione was selfish and irresponsible for not taking care of the things she was given. The shirt was three years old now, and had been through many washings. It was almost too tight on her, despite the "alterations" she had made to it herself and the fabric was soft and delicate. She was growing like a weed. Eventually she would have to ask for new clothes which would, as she knew, result in another tantrum from Mina who would demand she get new clothes instead.

Exchanging her slippers for a pair of white socks and black shoes she straightened and eyeballed herself in the mirror. She was a lanky creature, with long skinny arms and legs. It was difficult being tall for her age at almost twelve years old. She was pale white, with skin the color of cream. It was impossible for her to tan. Her skin would burn under the sun's rays, peal, and go right back to its original color. The only color on it was a smattering of freckles across her nose. Picking up her brush she began to try and tame her curly brown hair. Smoothing the bristles over it until it lay almost flat, she turned her attention to her bangs. Brown eyes stared out from under the frizzy mess. Beneath it she could see an old scar peeking out. She ran her fingers over it, the gesture familiar and comforting. She has had it since before she could remember. It lay just above her right brow, resembling a thin jagged lightning bolt. When she asked her Aunt how she got it, she had given it a disgusted glance and snapped out a story of how she had received it in the fire her parents had died in. Then she had demanded for Hermione to cover it up. That was first year her Aunt had cut her hair into bangs to cover her forehead. Combing them into place she sighed.

"Granger hurry up!" Mina screeched through the door. "We are going to the zoo! Don't you dare make me late!"

A few minutes later Hermione found herself down in the kitchen frying up bacon and eggs in two separate skillets. Mina pranced around the kitchen table counting presents in a sing song voice. They covered the whole surface with shimmering pink wrapping paper. Uncle Ralph came into the kitchen muttering about numbers and "money hogging hogwash". Snatching a piece of cooked bacon off of the plate that was holding it he popped it into his mouth. Uncle Ralph was a tall skinny man with thinning gray hair and beady black eyes. He always wore a nice hat over his bald spot, trying to hide his age. He would have been a good looking man if he didn't always have a mean look on his face. His attitude was just as sour. Turning he sneered at Hermione, chewing noisily.

"You didn't cook it long enough girl. I like my bacon crispy. Can't you do anything right?" Hermione looked away, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Uncle Ralph always complained about her cooking. If it was crispy bacon, he complained she cooked it too long and he liked his bacon chewy.

"Yes Uncle," she replied simply.

"Hmph," he turned and snatched up Mina who was now eyeballing her gifts with an evil look. "Mina my darling Happy Birthday!" Shoving away from her father she swung around with her hands on her hips.

"Thirty-six?" she snapped. Aunt Merida waltzed into the room with a concerned look on her face. The resemblance between Hermione's Aunt and Cousin was remarkable. Long straight blond hair, honey colored skin and bright blue eyes. With all the work Aunt Merida had done on her face to erase the wrinkles the two of them could easily pass for sisters.

"What is the matter my pet? Don't you like your presents?" At the moment Mina's blue eyes where flaming with rage.

"There are only thirty-six! That is two less than last year!" she shrieked. Hermione calmly began plating the eggs and bacon, knowing the house was about to go into chaos. Uncle Ralph moved forward with a smile on his face,

"Popkin, you missed this one from Aunty Lewie. It was under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." Lifting a huge box he pointed to the one under it. Mina's face began to turn pink.

"THIRTY-SEVEN THEN! THAT IS STILL LESS THAN LAST YEAR!" Hermione turned to watch the show, leaning back against the counter. Suddenly tears began to well in Minas' eyes. Oh great, Hermione thought, here comes the theatrics. Mina had mastered the art of crying on command to get what she wanted. And she always got what she wanted. One single hint of a tear and Merida and Ralph jumped into action every single time. Aunt Merida leapt forward and gripped Mina's shoulders.

"Oh darling, don't cry! Mommy and Daddy planned on buying you two new presents when we went out today. How does that sound? Two brand new presents." Mina sniffled and thought for a moment.

"S-so that will make…um."

"Thirty-nine," Hermione muttered under her breath. Mina turned and shot her a venomous look.

"Zip it you," she snarled. Suddenly she was back to being happy. Turning she began to rip open her gifts, leaving a mess of paper Hermione would have to clean up later.

Hermione finished putting the food on plates and set them on the table; a difficult task to do with all of the gifts in the way. Uncle Ralph kissed Mina on the head as she was ripping the paper off of a brand new curling iron. At that moment the phone rang. Merida left to go answer it. Perched on the edge of her chair Hermione watched carelessly as Mina tore the wrapping paper off of a new computer, make up, a new t.v, dozens of designer clothing and much more. She was peeling the paper off of a brand new gold necklace when Aunt Merida stormed back in looking furious.

"Bad news Ralph. The sitter is sick and she can't take the girl." She glared at Hermione as though it was somehow her fault. Hermione's heart leapt in excitement. Every year the Winkles took Mina out for her birthday to plays, concerts, restaurants, or a movie with a couple of her friends and Hermione was left behind with a sitter. Sometimes the sitter was nice enough to let her watch T.V but most of the time it was a crotchety old woman with a bad attitude and she hid in her room all day reading.

"Now what do we do?" Aunt Merida snapped. Ralph thought a moment.

"Couldn't we call someone else?" he suggested.

Merida threw her hands in the air, "No one will be available at such a short notice." Hermione spoke up, "You could just leave me here you know."

Merida turned on her with a flourish, "And come home to find the house in shambles? I don't think so. Last time we left you here, we came home to find the T.V busted." Ralph had been beyond furious. Hermione didn't eat for almost two days after that. They had locked her in her room and only let her out to use the bathroom twice. Oddly enough, in the middle of the night when her stomach was rumbling, she found a plate of mashed potatoes and gravy on her floor. She had no idea how they had gotten there, but she quickly scarfed them up and hid the plate under her bed. Then next day when they let her out, she went to return the plate to the kitchen, only to find it wasn't there.

She hadn't even touched the T.V. She had been too scared of the Winkles finding out. While she had been staring at it longingly it had caught fire right before her eyes before sputtering out again. Odd things like that were always happening. When she was six she dreamed of owning a hamster of her own after Mina got one. The next day there was one running around her floor. Again Ralph had been livid, convinced she had stolen it. He returned it to the pet store, even after they insisted it wasn't theirs. Ralph made them take it anyways and Hermione had been grounded for a month.

Merida thought for a moment, "I supposed we could take her to the zoo and leave her in the car," she muttered.

"And have the police called on us? I don't think so." Ralph snapped. Mina screeched in outrage.

"She can't come! I don't want her to! She will ruin everything!" Stomping her foot she shoved her father away when he tried to hug her. "No, no, no!" she started to cry, big fat crocodile tears. Hermione rolled her eyes and sank lower in her chair. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Aunt Merida jumped in panic, "Oh heavens they are here!" She rushed off to answer the door. Three of Mina's posse walked in moments later and Mina immediately stopped crying. That was how Hermione found herself squished into the car on the way to the zoo with the others. It was nice just to get out of the house, even if it was to go see some stinky animals. Ignoring Mina's snarky comments on the hole in her shoe, followed by peals of laughter from her posse, she stared out the window happily.

All day they wandered from cage to cage. Hermione admired the lions and tigers, avoided the monkeys and smiled at the zebras. She distanced herself from Mina and her friends to avoid the headache of listening to their constant irritating chatter. They stopped for lunch at the zoo's food court. Mina and her friends got sticky funnel cake, fragrant fried apples and ice cream. After a moment of bickering, Aunt Merida and Uncle Ralph bought Hermione a plain hot dog. She was oddly grateful, especially after Mina and her friends began complaining loudly of stomach aches. After a long visit to the restroom, where Aunt Merida refreshed her makeup and hair, they found themselves at the reptile house. Inside was dark and chilly, and the walls were lined with glass cages filled with lizards and turtles and snakes of all sizes.

Wandering from cage to cage Hermione tried her best to block out the shrieks and squeals from the other girls at the slightest movement from inside any cage. Eventually she found herself in front of a massive pane window. Inside, curled up and fast asleep was the biggest snake she had ever seen. She recognized it as a boa constrictor from a book she read long ago. The markings on it back were incredible. Hermione stared in awe. "Aren't you a pretty thing," she cooed softly, pressing her hands gently against the glass. The boa's eyes flickered open, the lights bouncing off of the beady black spheres. Turning its head it looked up at her, its tongue flickering out of its mouth. Behind her Mina shrieked again. Hermione watched as the snake looked in that direction, giggling at the almost annoyed expression on its face. She felt bad for it,

"You probably get that a lot hmm? Poor fellow, people tapping on your glass all day." The snake looked back at Hermione and bobbed its head like it was nodding. She chuckled, "I almost feel like you understood that." The snake slithered closer, raising its head higher and higher until its face was level with hers. It stared for a moment, and then suddenly- it winked. Hermione blinked in astonishment, her hands falling to her side. Quickly she looked around, and finding no one close to her she looked back at the snake wide eyed. "Did you just… Can you understand me?" she asked doubtfully. A moment later the snake bobbed its head again twice, its tongue flickering once more. "Wow," Hermione whispered. She must be going crazy. But just in case…"Dance for me." She murmured. The snake gave her an almost insulted expression but did nothing. Immediately, she felt stupid. Snakes can't understand- the snake swayed its head back and forth over and over. It was dancing. She yelped. "You _can_ understand me!" she cried. Pressing her hands back to the glass she stared.

Another squeal from behind. The snake lifted its eyes heavenward and gave Hermione a look that plainly said "I get that all the time." Delighted she laughed,

"I know what you mean. I have to live with her." The snakes tongue flickered out and it looked at her sympathetically. Raising herself onto her tiptoes she said, "I bet you wish you didn't have to listen to that everyday huh? To be outside hunting mice and stuff. Your food comes in a slot doesn't it?" She asked. The snake lifted its tail and pointed at a little closed door at the back of its cage. Hermione nodded in understanding. Suddenly there was a shriek from right behind her. Someone grabbed her arm and flung her away from the glass. She landed on her butt painfully having been yanked away from the cage by Mina's friend Daphne. "MINA, ABIGAIL, SASHA COME HERE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!" Hermione sat up and rubbed her sore bottom. Glaring at the girls who suddenly clustered around the cage she felt a rage beginning to bubble up inside. The girls tittered and pressed their hands and faces to the glass.

"Oh gosh ew! Look at it, isn't it disgusting!"

"Very! Look how slimy it looks!"

"So gross!"

It was not gross Hermione wanted to shout! It was beautiful! She wished they could be stuck in that cage, living that poor snake's life! Then maybe she could get a little peace and-Suddenly all four girls screamed as the glass disappeared without warning. Teetering they all grabbed onto one another, causing an avalanche of falling girls. Splash! They all landed inside the tank. Hermione stared. Whoa! Did she do that? No, no way she did! The screaming continued as the snake rose up out of the cage and gave the girls a long hard look. Daphne fainted dramatically. The snake slid out of the cage and slithered towards Hermione. She sat there frozen as it paused, glanced at her, and nodded its head regally. "Thankssssss," it hissed. She swallowed, staring at it in surprise. "Y-you're welcome." With another nod it slithered away, playfully lunging at panicked people as they jumped out of the way. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she stood up. Brushing dirt from her skirt she turned and looked at the cage as Mina approached the opening warily. Seeing no snakes she moved to climb out, only to find the glass had returned. She screamed and began banging on the glass, followed by Abigail and Sasha. Daphne was still passed out in the water. Hermione couldn't help but start laughing as Ralph and Merida began yelling for help. Ralph turned and glared at her. Hermione stopped laughing immediately and swallowed in dread. She knew she would be the one punished for this, even though there was no possible way she could have made the glass appear and disappear. So much for a relaxing day out of the house, she thought to herself as Uncle Ralph grabbed her by the ear.

A few weeks later the incident was forgotten. Hermione had been locked in her room for days, only let out to use the bathroom. Aunt Merida opened the door once in a while and placed sandwiches on the floor for her. Hermione thanked her once, only to have her glare at her before muttering, "Can't let you starve can I? The police would be suspicious. Ruin our family name it would," before backing out and slamming the door. The lock clicked back into place as Hermione sighed.

"You're welcome Hermione dear. Anything for you," she said mimicking her Aunt.

She would eat the sandwich, place the plate by the door and do some stretches before picking up another book to read. Books were her only company, even when she wasn't locked away. She had no friends at school; Mina made sure of that, and the teachers hated her because she would correct them sometimes when they got their information wrong. She wasn't snarky about it; she just didn't want the other students to learn the wrong information. Ok, maybe it did please her a little to see her teachers' faces blaze red. After all, how embarrassing would it be to be corrected by an eleven year old?

Her parents were killed in a house fire when she was little. A neighbor had called the fire department when they saw the house ablaze. They put out the fire and found her parents. They were pronounced dead, and there was no sign of baby Hermione who was only one at the time. A few hours later, to her Aunt and Uncles despair, she was found on their doorstep. The police decided someone had saved her and…well the whole thing sounded bogus to her but she was not allowed to ask questions. Big no no in the Winkle house.

It was July now and Hermione sat in the kitchen with her Uncle and Aunt. Mina was upstairs playing with her makeup and talking on the phone. Hermione was just clearing the table when the mail slot clicked and the shuffling sound of paper falling to the floor caused her to pause. Uncle Ralph looked up from his paper and glared.

"Well, don't just stand there, go get the mail girl." Hermione placed the dishes in the sink.

"Yes sir."

As she moved out of the room she heard him mutter

"Useless that girl is Merida. Useless." Finding the mail scattered haphazardly on the floor she shook her head. Tucking her hair behind her ear she knelt down to pick it up. One envelope caught her eye. It was a faded yellow and right in the middle in flowy bold words it said

 _Ms. H. Granger_

 _The room at the end of the hall_

 _4 Private Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Hermione's heart pounded. She had never received a letter in her entire life! Picking it up she stared in disbelief. The envelope was thick and heavy. Thinking quickly she stood and shoved the letter into the back of her pants, pulling her shirt down to cover it.

"GRANGER! QUIT DAWDLIN' IN THERE!" Uncle Ralph roared.

Hermione scuttled down the hall and into the dining room. Handing her Uncle his mail, she ducked Aunt Merida's dirty look and hurried up the stairs to her room. Closing the door, she shoved her dresser in front of it in case someone tried walking in and snatching the letter before she could read it. She remembered winning a prize from a contest she had entered secretly, a box of sweets and a gift card. When the package arrived at the door with their address and her name Merida had snatched it away and opened it. Mina, seeing the sweeties inside, had immediately thrown a raging tantrum.

Hermione had protested, "That is mine! I won it fair and square!" Merida had turned around and snapped "Well, that's what you get for sneaking around like a dirty little thief isn't it?" before giving the sweets to Mina and keeping the card for herself. Amazingly, Mina's hair had turned bright orange later that day and Hermione of course was blamed and punished.

Sitting on her bed she pulled the letter out from behind her and examined it. The envelope was made of a thick parchment and there was no return address anywhere to be found. Who would be writing to me? She rolled the question around in her head, but was unable to think of anyone. She always turned her library books in on time, and none of her relatives really liked her enough to send anything since they were all on the Winkles side. So who could it be? With shaking fingers she carefully opened it. Another thick piece of parchment fell out. Unfolding it with a pounding heart she began to read.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Ms, Granger**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall,**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Hermione re read the letter twice more, completely dumbfounded. Hogwarts? Witch? Was this some kind of joke she wondered? She wasn't a witch. This was ridiculous. But her heart disagreed as it leapt in excitement. "Oh, hogwash Hermione. There is no such thing as witches and wizards. Don't be silly," she scolded herself as she pulled a second piece of parchment from behind the first. Shaking with hope she began to read that one as well.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

"It's a school supply list!" she exclaimed in wonder before continuing.

 **First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **Wand, cauldron, (pewter, standard size 2) set**

 **Glass, or crystal phials,**

 **telescope set,**

 **brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED**

 **THEIR OWN**

 **BROOMSTICKS**

Hermione laughed. Broomsticks? This had to be a joke. She sat there a while, pondering. The longer she sat there, the more she began to hope that maybe, just maybe it wasn't a joke. Suddenly something it the note clicked in her brain.

"We await your owl no later than July 31st." Her heart sank. It was July 29th. Even if it was real, there was no way she could send a letter that would make it to this place. There wasn't even a return address, she thought in despair.

"It must be a prank then," she thought sadly. It would have been a miracle; a way to get away from this horrible life. "A fantasy." She said aloud. It was then she became aware of a faint tapping at her window. She ignored it for a moment, deep in thought. _TAP TAP TAP._ The sound grew more insistent. Annoyed she turned to look, only to have her mouth drop open in surprise. Sitting at her window was the biggest barn owl she had ever seen. It sat there staring at her with big yellow eyes. After a moment it lifted its claw and tapped on the window again with its talons. Hermione slowly stood up and went over to the window. Admiring the pretty brown feathers, it took her a moment to realize the bird had a brown leather pouch attached to its ankle. Something tickled her brain, reminding her of the homing pigeons people used during the war to send messages. Wary of startling the bird she moved closer to the window and undid the latch. She paused, but when it didn't fly away she pushed the window up and the owl hopped in confidently, its talons clicking on the window sill.

Flying over to her bed it looked around. Hermione watched it, uncertain what to do as it hooted softly. "Um," She said. "Ok…there is an owl in my room; nothing odd about that at all." She muttered absently. Finally the bird looked up at the shelf over her bed where her books were kept. Flying up it grabbed her notebook bag in its beak and dropped it on the bed. All of her papers flew out and flooded her bedcover with old homework, pencils, and blank paper.

"Hey!" she cried in outrage, rushing to put her bag back in order. The owl screeched and flew at her face. She leapt back in fear. After a moment the bird stuck its head inside her bag and began rooting around. It pulled out a blank piece of parchment, and after nibbling on it for a moment it dropped it to the bed. Shoving its head back in its bag it searched around again before pulling out a pencil. Turning its head it looked at her again, hooting softly around the pencil.

"Oh for goodness sake, there is no way this owl is asking me to write a letter." Hermione huffed angrily. Picking up a shirt off of her floor she went around her bed and flapped it at the owl. "Shoo now!" she cried.

There was a whoosh of air and a clatter as two more owls arrived at her window.

"Oh no!" she hurried over to shut it but-too late. Another brown barn owl followed by a snowy owl hopped into her room and flew over to her bed to join the old one, who was still nibbling on her pencil. Hermione tried not to panic as her Aunt shouted from downstairs "KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!"

Turning she yelled back, "Sorry Aunty, I just dropped some books! Um, everything is ok!" There was a pause before her Aunt screeched back, "JUST KEEP IT DOWN GIRL! I AM ON THE PHONE!" Turning back to the three owls sitting expectantly on her bed she tried to think of a way to get these birds out of her room. They hooted softly. It was then she noticed the newer two each held something in their beaks.

Brushing her bushy hair out of her face she moved closer to the snowy owl. Sure enough it held a rolled up piece of parchment in its beak. Tentatively she reached for it, surprised when the bird dropped it readily in her hand before turning and flying out her open window. Opening the parchment she found a map of London. One of the roads was out lined in red and there was a set of directions at the bottom leading to a place called… Hermione squinted at the curvy handwriting. The Leaky Cauldron.

"From there," the note read, "you will find help to Diagon Alley and where ever else you need to go. If you need any particular assistance Ms. Granger, just flash that scar of yours."

Hermione blinked and raised her hand to her forehead apprehensively. "My scar? Just who are these people?" She wondered aloud. Setting the letter down in a daze she reached for the second barn owl. This one held a small leather pouch in its beak, similar to the one tied to the first owls leg. It dropped the sack in her hand, turned and flew away. The wind from its beating wings ruffled her hair. Placing the sack on the bed she untied the string and turned the contents over into her palm. Out fell a golden key attached to a thin gold chain.

She marveled at its beauty, weighing it in her hand and running her fingers over the intricate design. She had never seen anything like it. On the chain was looped a paper note.

"We look forward to your stay with us Ms. Granger. Please stay safe until then. Professor McGonagall" With shaking hands Hermione sat abruptly on the floor. She was a witch. A real witch.

"Well that explains a lot," she exclaimed, laughing a little nervously. The broken T.V, the snake tank… All of the strange things that have been happening. Could this really be real? Was this her escape? Pulling the chain over her head she looked down at the key resting against her chest. Turning her head she looked at the remaining owl. There was only one way to find out. Taking the pencil from its beak she went to her dresser and began to write.


End file.
